


Fluffy Destiel

by TarynLeigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, No Sex, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarynLeigh/pseuds/TarynLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fic I've ever posted on here. It is really short and schmoopy, just... don't be too mean</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fluffy Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted on here. It is really short and schmoopy, just... don't be too mean

Dean was sitting in his room quietly cleaning his guns when he heard the door to the bunker close. Curious, he laid his gun down and walked out of his room.

“Sam? Cas?” Dean called into the empty hallway.

“Yes, Dean.” A rough voice shouted back. Dean walked into the living room to meet Cas. As soon as Cas saw him, his expression changed. Dean was confused, not sure what he had done to warrant this sudden change in Cas.

“Is that my shirt?” Cas looked down at the shirt Dean wore. It was one of Cas’ white button ups, but not a single button was closed. He didn’t even think Cas would notice. Dean’s face flushed red.

“Well… Umm… Yes, but…” Dean stuttered as If trying to come up with an excuse of some kind.

“I’m not upset. I’m just confused. Why are you wearing one of my shirts? Did you lose one of your own?” Cas’ head tilted to the side in bewilderment.

“Umm, no. I didn’t lose my shirt.” Dean continued quickly, “I just… missed you.” Dean coughed as he tried to hide the truth of what he had just said.

“I have not heard of someone wearing another’s shirt because they missed them.” Cas’ head was still cocked to the side. Dean’s face was about as red as it could get so his first reaction was to retreat back to his bedroom.

“Well, let’s forget it happened okay? Okay.” Dean walked back to the hallway and ran to his room once he was out of sight. Moments later there was a knock at the door. Cas opened the door to find Dean back on the bed once again cleaning his precious weapons. Although he was embarrassed, Dean had yet to take off the white shirt.

“Dean.” He kept cleaning the gun, too ashamed to look Cas in the eyes. Only acknowledging his presence with a nod of the head.

“Can… Can I wear one of your shirts?” Cas lowered his head almost ashamed to even ask. Dean looked up and let out the most heartwarming laugh.

“Of course you can.”

“Dean, this is not a laughing matter!” Cas’ face looked like he could cry.

“No, but it’s very cute you asked me first.” Dean got up and walked to Cas, lifting his chin so he would look at him. He made sure Cas could see him smile before he leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
